All I Ever Had
by Day Star
Summary: If Mimi admits her feelings, will she lose her best friend?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh* Any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. WARNING: There are a lot of Taito stories out there, but not many featuring Sora and Mimi. I think that these characters are opposites, much like Tai and Matt, and we all know that opposites attract. This fic contains girls liking girls. If this sort of relationship offends your puritanical senses then run away, quick!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!  
  
  
  
  


All I Ever Had  
By Day Star  


  
It had been two years, nine months, and 14 days since I last saw her, not that I was counting. We've kept in touch with e-mail, but its not the same. E-mails don't smell like cinnamon and toffee and don't have those deep topaz eyes. I thought that after I moved to America, I'd eventually forget about they way Sora made me feel. I was wrong. So now I'm back. If I tell her how I feel, I might lose her totally. She might detest me, and turn her back on me. I don't know if I could survive that. She's all I ever had. I can't exactly remember when I fell in love with here. It wasn't sudden. My love for her was slow and gradual. I didn't realize it until after it happened, and then it was too late.  
  
It took two days before I got enough nerve to call her.  
  
Ring   
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Maybe she isn't home. She's probably out-or  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi?  
  
I'm here in Tokyo, and will be spending a few weeks here. Do you want to get together?  
  
You bet. I've really missed you Mimi.  
  
She missed me?!  
  
What do you want to do?  
  
I don't really care Mimi. What do you want to do?  
  
Do you want to have lunch in the park?  
  
That sounds great. Meet me by the fountain?  
  
See you than. Bye Sora.  
  
By Mimi.  
  
I changed into a dozen different outfits. Finally, I decided on a a pale pink sun dress, and white sandals. As I walked toward the fountain, I spotted a figure sitting on the steps. Sora. A white tennis outfit adorned her slight athletic build. Her copper tresses hung down to her shoulders now. As my gaze met with her topaz eyes they gleamed with that happy look I had been missing these years.  
  
I cried happily.  
  
Hi Mimi! she embraces me. I like your hair, its uh ........you.  
  
We grab some lunch from the venders. And talk. She tells me about tennis and flower arranging, and I tell her about my latest fashin show.  
Sora stops, and regards me seriously.  
  
Mimi, is there something you needed to talk about?  
  
Sora, I love somebody.  
  
That's good Mimi.  
  
No its not. I never told this person how I feel.  
  
Than you should.  
  
Its not that simple.  
  
How come?  
  
I'm afraid that this person will hate me if I tell.  
  
How could anyone hate you? Sora asks.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Mimi. your talented, beautiful, and sweet. Anybody would be thrilled to be loved by you. Sora told me  
  
What should I do?  
  
I'd tell-  
  
Hi girls.  
  
A broad shouldered boy with wild brown hair grinned up at us. Tai!   
  
Hi Mimi! He said, giving me a hug. Hi Sora. What are you to doing?   
  
Just talking, you know, girl stuff Tai.   
  
My heart began to sink. They really did make the perfect couple. I should just walk away now.  
  
Mimi, what's wrong? she asks.  
  
Sora, I love you! I ran, blinded by the tears coursing down my face. I'm such an idiot. Not only will Sora hate me, but Tai heard it too. Oh my god, I want to die.   
  
Mimi wait up!  
  
But I don't. All I want to do is run.  
  
I hear her footsteps behind me, easily gaining ground. She reaches me, and halts my running by enveloping me in a bear hug.  
  
Mimi please.  
  
I turn to face her, tears streaming down my face.  
  
I'm sorry Sora. I never meant to tell you. Just forget it okay. It was an accident. It'll never happen again, just don't hate me your all I ever had, please don't hate me now--  
  
I was babbling, actually I was beyond babbling, I was hysterical.  
  
Mimi. I can't forget it.  
  
Please, Sora. I don't want to lose your friendship.  
  
Mimi. it was the happiest moment of my life, until you ran.  
  
  
  
I never thought that you'd feel the same way about me. Sora admitted.  
  
What about Tai? I asked cautiously.  
  
She made a face.  
  
He's like my brother. Besides, Tai is deeply in love with somebody else.  
  
If not you, then who? I was more than a little curious.  
  
Later. We need to talk about us now.  
  
  
  
I love you too.  
  
Her hands began to stroke my soft hair.  
  
Sora, I've missed you so much. I lay my head on her shoulder, breathing in her special scent of cinnamon and toffee that I had been dreaming about for the last two years.  
  
Mimi, you are all I ever needed.  
  
THE END  



End file.
